


And The Rain Falls

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddles, Cute small kisses, Drabble, Fluff, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Rainy Days, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The VIXX boys spend a rainy day in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Rain Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Aka a shitty attempt at a prompt that was mentioned in a group chat.
> 
> I'm sorry

The kiss - though unexpected - is not uncommon, nor is it unwelcome. Hakyeon blinks up at Jaehwan and watches the younger scamper off with a blush on his cheeks and a giggle. Hakyeon grins and shakes his head, looking to Taekwoon on his right. The younger is grinning as well and Hakyeon can only assume Jaehwan got him first.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin are curled around each other in the corner, the younger of the two with his eyes shut as the elder watches something on one of their phones. Jaehwan looks sheepishly over at the two eldest before crawling in between them. Taekwoon grumbles to himself but makes room for him, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder - much like a cat would. Hakyeon chuckles and turns back to his book, reaching around Jaehwan to card a gentle hand through Taekwoon's hair.

Wonshik is by himself on the floor against the couch, sketching. Hakyeon can't see much, but he knows Wonshik will reveal it when he's ready. The eldest looks up out of the window, watching the rain slide down the pane. Hongbin is asleep with his head on top of Sanghyuk's, their fingers interlaced. Hakyeon smiles and nudges Taekwoon, pointing to their maknaes.

Somehow Jaehwan convinces Wonshik to join them on the couch and Taekwoon has another person to cuddle up against, much to his delight. Cuddling is his favorite, no matter which of his boyfriends it is. Jaehwan presses another kiss to Hakyeon's cheek to get his attention and points to the kitchen.

They come out together with individualized cups of coffee, one for each of their members. Sanghyuk wakes up at the smell but Hongbin is harder to coax back into reality. He does smile widely when he's handed his cup, though. Hakyeon and Jaehwan sit down on the floor in Wonshik's previous spot and the other four join them, the six of them curling into a warm ball as the rain continues to fall softly outside. Wonshik takes to pressing kisses to Taekwoon's lips in between sips of coffee and Hakyeon giggles softly when Sanghyuk does the same to him. Jaehwan leans over the two of them to peck Hongbin's lips and then they're satisfied.

Sanghyuk and Hongbin easily fall back to sleep, leaning on both each other and Hakyeon. Taekwoon is quick to follow, Wonshik content to curl around him and simply rest. Hakyeon looks at Jaehwan and smiles, leaning forward for a kiss. They both grin at each other when they pull back, settling against each other and their boyfriends. Hakyeon looks out of the window again and takes to watching the rain fall, lacing his fingers through Jaehwan's as the younger falls asleep against him.

_Rainy days are the best._

 

 


End file.
